Galar's Betrayed
by Johnny2000
Summary: After his defeat in Alola, Ash is betrayed by virtually everyone he knows and only has a couple of allies. Losing almost everything that day, they flee to Galar. Six years later, a master's tournament takes place in the region, providing the perfect opportunity for revenge and to bring justice to those who wronged him.
1. A Day of Infamy

**Chapter 1: A Day of Infamy**

Ash has just gotten off of his flight from Alola. He made it to the Alola League's finals, beating Hau, Guzma, and Gladion, but lost to a person called Elio, who goes by the name Sun. It was early on in Ash's journey in Alola when he met Sun and his sister, Selene [A.K.A Moon. They quickly grew fond of each other. Ash considered him as a sibling he never had, as they had several similarities. For starters, his outfit was nearly identical to Ash's, the only differences were that his baseball cap was black compared to Ash's red and the stripes on the t-shirt is in the opposite order. Also, they were born in Kanto and came to Alola, albeit for different reasons. Lastly, they were known to be rather daring individuals, as shown during the Ultra Beast crisis where they both risked life and limb countless times to save Lusamine from Nihilego. Sun considered Ash as his idol, watching him in quite a few Pokemon League tournaments. He was inspired by Ash and this was the main reason for him becoming a trainer. He even decided to go with him on his trip back to Kanto, as he planned to travel the region he grew up in. He eventually decided to tag along on the trip to Pallet Town, as he was eager to meet the renowned Professor Samuel Oak. They first went to the Ketchum family's house and greeted Delia, Ash's mother.

"Hi, Mom!", Ash yelled. "I'm home!"

"Hi sweetie, glad to see you!" She happily replied. "Welcome home. I am so sorry to hear that you were defeated in the Pokemon League in Alola."

"Yeah. I wish I would have won, but I accept my defeat. The person that beat me happens to be right here."

"Oh? Who is this nice fellow?"

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum! It is very nice to meet you. My name is Elio Mizuki, but please, call me Sun." he said with a sweet and polite tone.

"It is so nice to meet you too," she replied. "Oh, Ash, I almost forgot. Professor Oak wants you, he is in the lab. He did not say why, but I am sure it's important."

"Got it. Hey, Sun, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure. I've always wanted to see him in person." Sun declared excitingly. He quickly got out of the door and started running. "Come on, last one there is a rotten Exeggute!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Ash said, trying to catch up with Sun. They were sure they were going to have a great time, but little did they know that a horrible event will happen that will change their lives forever.

A couple of minutes later, they reached the Professor's lab. "Wow. This place is better than I imagined!" Sun said, with his mouth agape at the countless machines and the huge size of the building. He quickly looked around the whole place, struck with awe at every single thing, and then heard an old, welcoming voice.

"Are you looking for something?" the unknown person asked.

Ash immediately recognized the voice. "Good day professor!" Ash cheerfully said, glad to see Oak again.

"Good day Ash! It has been a while. And who is this, I might add?

"Alola!" Sun said calmly, trying not to burst with excitement. "My name is Elio Mizuki, but please, call me Sun. It is an honor to be in your presence."

"The same to you. I heard you are Alola's 1st Champion. Is that true?"

"Why, yes it is."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something to show you, Ash. please follow me."

"OK," Ash said without any suspicion. "Hey Sun, come on!"

"I'm right behind you." They went into an upstairs room and was greeted with a rather weird sight. They saw all of Ash's companions from Kanto to Alola, as well as Gary, Drew, Trip, Gladion, Hau, and Elio's sister. This only raised questions to the two of them. First, why was Ash's friends here and not continuing their journeys, especially the ones from Alola? Second, they all had a look of anger on the two of them, although it was only at Ash. Why was this the case?

"Hey, guys." Ash calmly said. " Why are you all here?"

Misty was the first to speak up. "Ash, we are here because we all agree on one thing. You need to stop your career as a trainer. It has been 7-8 years and you barely have anything to show for it."

"You must be joking," Ash said, utterly confused as to what has been going on so far.

"Ash, we aren't," Brock replied. "Most of us have achieved something over the years. I became a renowned Pokemon doctor. Iris became the Champion of Unova. Dawn just recently received the title of Queen of Sinnoh. But all you have done is nothing but be a failure."

"Your career is honestly becoming pointless now. Just find something else to do," said Gary.

"You have embarrassed the region with your constant defeats," Tracey said as he shook his head.

"You have prevented me from becoming the Queen of Hoenn!" May shouted.

"Face it, Ash. You are nothing short of a loser." Max said in a snobbish manner.

"You constantly put us into trouble into organizations, especially Team Rocket!" Dawn yelled.

"You are always such an immature kid. I honestly don't even know any of us managed to tolerate you over the years."Iris said.

"Your career and has gone stale, and combined with bland, outdated tactics, the taste is disgusting," Cilan said in his usual metaphors.

"You endanger me and my sister with your actions," Clemont said.

"It was stupid to even try to tolerate you and your dreams throughout Kalos!" Bonnie blurted.

"I cannot believe I ever loved you!" Serena shrieked. This made Ash go on to the verge of tears. Even the love of his life turned on him like that.

"You have constantly held us all back throughout these years!" Lana screeched.

"And our lives would have been much easier had you not come into the picture," Gladion said.

"I agree with them. Ketchum brings nothing but shame to his family's name." Moon said.

"Sister?!" Sun yelled out, now feeling utterly disgusted that his sister sided against Ash. "Why are you siding with them? Ash isn't a bad trainer."

"Sorry, brother. But I have a different view on this issue than you. Unless you want to join us."

"No! I never will turn on him."

Lillie simply scoffed at this. "Well if that's how you want it, then go ahead. Our relationship is through." She reached into her bag and took out a piece of paper which Sun knew all too well. It was the love letter he wrote to her that started their relationship. She proceeded to tear it to pieces and then turned to Hau. "Hau, want to be my boyfriend instead of that loser?"

"Sure thing." He responded and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. This made Sun's heart shatter into a million pieces. It was already bad enough seeing his best friends do such a dark action, but to see his girlfriend and sister betray him like that hurt him the most. He was nearly on the verge of tears but held it back as at that point, he and Ash were filled with only one thing: hatred.

"Guys!" Sun roared. "After all Ash and I have done for you, you backstab us like that! Especially you, Lillie! Had it not been for me and Ash, who knows could have happened to your mom!"

"That may be true, but it does not excuse his numerous failures.

Oak finally spoke up, "Ash, I have already had your license revoked and your Pokemon has been given to other trainers. As for you, Mr. Mizuki, since you keep supporting him, I have no choice but to do the same thing to you as well as strip you of your title as Champion of Alola and give it to Gladion, who was 3rd overall."

"Go ahead. Do it. I don't care. I rather side with my idol than to side with you, you sorry excuse of a professor." Sun selflessly declared. He was now on the verge of insanity after what has just happened.

"Oh well. It is your funeral. Both figuratively and literally."

This grabbed the attention of the two boys. "What do you mean by that?" Ash asked anxiously.

"This, Ashy-boy." Gary calmly said, and with that, the traitors released their pokemon. Crobat, Gyrados, Warturtle, Buneary, Axew, Simisage, Dedenne, Bunnelby, Braixen, Vikavolt, Tsareena, Primarina, Snowy, Turtanator, Silvally, two Decidueyes, and Lycanroc [Midnight Form] took the stage. Ash's mood quickly changed to one of anger alongside his Pikachu. The electric mouse had sparks of electricity coming out of its red cheeks, ready for a fight. At the same time, Elio reached into his Pokeball belt and released one of his Pokemon.

"No! I won't give it up. None of you can tell me what to do. If you want a battle, then by Arceus we will!"

"Exeggcutor, I need your help!" and with that released an Alolan Exeggutor.

"_Ex-egg!" it shouted._

The traitors simply went into hysterics at this move. "Do you think you can beat us with only two Pokemon! This is going to be an easy fight!" Trip said. But unfortunately, they let their guard down, and this cost them greatly.

"Pikachu, use Electroweb, now!" Ash yelled.

"_Pika pika!"_ Pikachu said as it followed the order and launched a web made of electricity, trapping half the traitors' Pokemon.

"Exeggutor, use Psychic!" Elio said. His Pokemon then caused the other half of the opposing Pokemon to be stuck in place, and then threw them back to their trainers, temporarily incapacitating them. Elio used this opportunity wisely. During his travels across Alola, his Exeggutor was given a T.M., which taught it the move teleport.

"Exeggutor, use teleport and get us out of here!", Elio shouted.

"Wait, no!" Most of the traitors shouted. They scrambled and attempted to catch the duo before they can escape. But it was too late. They vanished.

"Shit! They escaped!" Kiawe yelled out. "We need to stop them!"

"Let's go to his house! He most likely went there." Sophocles suggested. Most of them agreed and rushed out of the building.

**At Ash's House.**

Delia and Mr. Mime were preparing dinner when she heard the door open. Ash and Elio were there alongside her son's Pikachu and an Exeggcutor. "Hi, sweetie!" she said before noticing they all were visibly concerned, worrying Delia. "Um, sweetie, is there something wrong. What happened to you two?" she said, starting to become worried.

Ash and Elio then proceeded to explain what just happened, enraging Delia. " I am so sorry to hear that. How dare they do that to you two!" she said, desperately trying not to scream at the very top of her lungs.

"We have to get out of town, now," Elio said in a worried manner. "They probably will come here first, we don't want anything bad to happen.

"All right, then. Let's go."

The three of them quickly grabbed anything of importance and got out of the house. They were able to escape just in the nick of time before the house exploded. Ash could do nothing but cry his eyes out as it was turned into a pile of rubble.

"Mime-mime." Mr. Mime depressingly said as he comforted Ash, which helped the boy ease some of the pain. They then began their trip across Kanto before nightfall came, and they rested for the night on the outer limits of the Viridian Forest. There, they focused on figuring out where to go next.

"Should we go to the police station? Sun suggested.

Delia made a quick reply. "No, that would not be an option. Knowing that your licenses have been revoked, he most likely made an excuse to justify doing it. And considering his reputation among the world, it would be suicide to try and say he lied. We have to escape to a different region." She looked up possible candidates on her phone and found an excellent choice. "Ah, here we go. How about Galar?"

Ash and Sun saw the information about the region and was very impressed by it. "Yeah, seems like a good spot," Ash said, lifting his mood a little. But then, he noticed that Sun was not looking too happy at this point. He then spoke up. "Hey Sun, why are you so sad?"

"Well, besides going through the same pain as you, thanks to Oak, I probably won't see my mom again for Arceus knows how long as if I try to go to Alola by either plane or boat, I'll probably get caught and placed into jail in an instant."

Ash understood what he meant and could only feel sorry for him, but quickly came up with a solution. "Hey, how about you join us? You can become a part of our family for the time being, and if everything goes our way, we might be able to get revenge and you can return home."

"Yeah, it seems like a good idea."

"Remember, we're in this together. Right, guys?

"Right!"

"Right!"

"_Mime mime mime!_"

All of a sudden, they saw something zoom by their heads, which was followed by multiple beams of light. They covered their eyes to shield themselves from the brightness, and when they did, all of the legendary Pokemon from the 7 regions appeared, including Arceus himself.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sun said dumbfoundingly. "This is amazing! The God of Pokemon is right in front of me!"

"Arceus?" Ash said with curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

_"Ketchum,"_ the God of the Pokemon world said in a calm, firm manner, _"we are here to help you on your journey. We saw what had happened in the past couple of hours and we are outraged, to say the least. Thus, we have decided to give you our support. For starters, we have asked Zygarde to have Greninja come back to you, for his mission has been finished just recently."_ Just as he said that Greninja appeared out of the shadows and jumped to its trainer.

"Greninja!" the boy shouted with such high of a volume he almost woke up all the Pokemon in the area. "It is so nice to see you again."

_"Gre-nin!" _The frog-ninja Pokemon croaked as it hugged its trainer.

"Hey, do you wish to stay with me for the rest of my travels?" Ash asked. The Pokemon nodded its head in agreement. "All right, then. Let's do this!"

Ash reached into his belt and threw a Pokeball at his trusted friend and Greninja opened it up, sucking him inside. The ball wobbled a few times before stopping and releasing a chime, signifying its capture.

"Thank you so much for your return."

_ "Secondly, we also want to transport you out of Kanto to ensure your safety. Is there anywhere you three would like to go?"_

"Why yes. We want to go to the Galar region, but we lack the means to get there. Can you give us a hand?"

_ "Of course. Ho-Oh will give you a ride. Oh, and one last thing._" Arceus declared before Ash, Sun, and Delia began to glow blue, red, and green, respectively.

"What was that?" Sun asked.

_ "You all have been given Aura, which will help you in many ways, such as be able to understand Pokemon and to defend yourselves if need be."_

"Thank you so much." Ash gratefully said.

_"You are welcome. Now get going, for new journeys await you."_ The three and their Pokemon got on top of Ho-Oh, who transported them to Galar. Ash and Sun both decided to take one last look at Kanto for the time, thinking of all the memories they had throughout their time living there. As they came into the ocean and the region faded into the distance, only then did they turn their heads and prepared themselves for the next chapter in their life.

**At Professor Oak's Lab**

The traitors all came back to the lab, satisfied at their actions.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I think our problems are almost solved." Professor Oak declared in a heartless tone. "There is just one more thing to do now."

"And what is that, Gramps?" Gary said in his usual ego-filled manner.

"Lie to the world about what happened. If Ash, Elio, and Delia survived, we should take the necessary precautions. If they're alive they would most likely rat us out to the police, and our careers would be over in an instant. So I am ready to broadcast a message to all the Champions, trial captains, and Gym Leaders. I will simply say Ash abused his Pokemon, and accuse the other two of being his accomplices. And with my status, I can assure you that they would have no chance at redeeming themselves, as even if they escape death, they won't escape the law."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Mallow cheerfully said. "This plan is completely foolproof. There is no way Ash can win now!"

"Alright, then. Let's get started. To the end of Ketchum and Sun! " Oak cheered.

"To the end of Ketchum and Sun!" the traitors yelled.

Oak then executed his plan, and just like he expected, the trio was branded as wanted criminals in every region, with one exception; Galar. The reason for this is that they recently began passing laws that made the region less connected to the rest of the world, the main one being leaving the free trade agreement between all the regions, and as a result, it cut most of its diplomatic relations with the world, aside from a few exceptions such as travel, foreign aid, etc. Therefore, they took no part in this meeting.

Despite this, the traitors all celebrated their victory. Well, except for one of them, who could only do nothing but go into a depressed state. They had no hatred for Ash at all, but they did so as they and their family were held up at gunpoint and were threatened with death if they sided with the two young trainers. They were heartbroken by the betrayal and vowed they avenge the three poor souls by getting revenge on the traitors.

"Ash, Elio, Mrs. Ketchum, your deaths will not be in vain. I promise." The figure said to themselves.

**And that was the 1st chapter, everybody. If the story is not good, then my apology. I am new to writing fanfiction so there might be some issues with the story in terms of plot, grammar, etc., so feel free to send reviews to address them. I vow I will listen. Also, yes, that was just a Brexit reference. Just so so you know, I neutral with the decision, and I am not biased to either side, so do not get mad. See you later, as the journey continues!**


	2. 6 Years Later

**Just to clarify, here are the differences in the text so there is no confusion as to what is happening.**

**Normal: 3rd person perspective**

**"...": Character talking**

**_"..."_: Pokemon talking**

**_Italics only: Flashback_**

**_"..."_: Flashback and dialogue.**

**6 Years Later, Galar.**

In the middle of the Galar countryside lies a cozy, luxurious home. It may seem like a quaint abode at first, but its features were for certain superior to all else in the area. Inside happened to be a sweet brunette cooking a meal with her Pokemon. "Hey Mimey, the meal is ready. Could you please take it out of the oven while I open the door?"

_"Yes, Miss Ketchum!"_

Yes, this was Delia Ketchum, a mother living a quiet, peaceful life just as she did back in Pallet Town before that fateful day. But now, thanks to Professor Oak's lies, she, Ash, and Sun were forced to go into hiding, go under an alias, and start over. She was now called Delilah Kent in the public, but the three still call each other by their original names when in private. It was going to be a busy day for her, as her sons were now coming home for a while from their recent travels throughout the region. She was sitting in the living room cleaning the area up when she heard the door knock. She proceeded to open it and found her two children standing there.

"Hello, boys!" she squealed with excitement as she hugged and kissed them. It was the first time she had seen them in months.

" Hey, mom! Cut it out!" Ash jokingly said, trying to break free from his ever so caring mom's grip. His look has changed as well. He wore a red shirt underneath a white coat, blue dress pants and all-black shoes. To mask his look, he wore a white hoodie, had a mask on, and wore aviator sunglasses whenever he is out in public. He too had to change his name and was now Alexander Kent.

"Hey, mom. How have you been?" Sun said. In the past few years, he has decided to officially join the Ketchum family, and he was adopted. He also updated his appearance. He wore a bandana and shades to hide his identity and changed his outfit to one that is virtually the same as it is in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon with a few differences. His shirt is long-sleeved, his pants are bigger, and he instead wears a baseball cap, with the same colors as it is in USUM. Once again, he changed his name to Elias Miller Kent.

"I have never felt better," Delia said with glee. "I am so glad to see you two. Especially you, Pikachu."

_"Mom! Good to see you, too!"_ The electric mouse squeaked as it jumped up into the sweet, aging lady's comforting arms.

"So how have you guys? Are you two finished with your journey throughout the region?"

"We are fine mom," Sun stated. "And yeah, we are finished with our journey for the time being. We even got some new Pokemon, as well. Come outside, let us show you them all."

The three went outdoors into the endless, grassy plains of the Galarian countryside and Sun and Ash reached into their belt and released five Pokemon each. They were: A Galarian Obstagoon, a Sirfetch'd, a Xatu, a Shedinja, and a Gengar for Ash, and a Morgrem, a Spiritomb, a Galarian Wheezing, a Ditto, and a Gardevoir for Sun.

"Hey guys, meet our mother, Delia!" Ash shouted.

"Hello everyone," Delia said serenely. "It is nice to meet you all."

_"Nice to meet you, too!"_ All the Pokemon shouted, before being brought back into their Pokeballs.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something, Ash and Sun. I have news for you."

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"There is going to be a master's tournament held right here in Galar in a few days. Thanks to a fix in diplomatic relations with the other regions, it is going to invite Gym Leaders, Elite 4 members, Champions, and the best trainers, coordinators, and performers from around the world. Whoever wins will be able to battle the Champion of any region for the chance to take their spot, and you two are invited.

"This could be the perfect opportunity to redeem ourselves and show those that wronged us what for."

"All right, let's do this!" Ash eagerly yelled. "Come on, Pikachu!"

_"All right."_

"Yeah!"

In the opposite perspective, a lot of things have happened to the traitors during the past six years as well. Misty became a renowned Gym Leader in the Kanto region. Brock moved to Alola and married Olivia. Tracey continues his work at Professor Oak's lab alongside Gary. May became the queen of Hoenn while her brother won a few Pokemon league tournaments. Dawn and Iris have retained her position as the Queen of Sinnoh and Champion of Unova, respectively. Cilan is still Gym Leader and also became one of the finest cooks in the world. Serena became Kalos Queen while Clemont is dating Korrina and still serves as Gym Leader alongside Bonnie. Gladion also held his spot as Champion while Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles became Gym Leaders. Lastly, Hau, Lillie, Selene, and Olivia became Elite 4 members.

They all got invited to the tournament in Galar. They were all excited to partake in such a legendary event and thought it would boost their careers to international levels of fame. They were right, but for most of them, it would be completely the opposite of what they expected.

**Galar International Airport, Noon**

"Wow," Lillie said, in awe at all of the buildings that can be seen in the distance. "This place is amazing!"

"I wish I brought a coat," Misty exclaimed, shivering. "This place is so cold."

"I'm used to it." Moon decreed. "I usually dealt with cold weather while I lived in Kanto."

"Not to mention the bad weather here," Brock admitted. "Right, honey?"

"I have to agree," Olivia said. "It seems as though the rain never ends here."

"Quit complaining guys," Gary said. "We have a tournament to get to."

"Ah, Gary," Professor Oak thought in his head. "He still acts like a child, even after all these years."

"For Arceus' sake, does he ever shut up?" Tracey thought in his head, as had a negative opinion on Gary, seeing him as nothing short of an ego-filled chatterbox.

"I cannot wait to see all the Pokemon here," May said, squealing with excitement.

"Slow down, love," Drew calmly said. "We can't be late for the tournament."

"This could finally be my chance to show the world that I am the greatest trainer alive!" Max said in a narcissistic tone.

"Oh come on, Max" Dawn said. "Sure, you may be an excellent trainer, but that doesn't mean you are invincible."

"Max, you should listen to Dawn," Cilan Suggested. "You should not be too cocky, for it may cost you."

"At least it was not your metaphors," Iris sighed.

"I heard this place has regional variants of some Pokemon in the other regions." Trip declared. "Maybe we should catch some of them, you know."

"Wow, the architecture here is amazing," Clemont said. "It is shocking that a region can look so well with elements of both the modern era and eras of the past."

"This place is so cool," Bonnie shouted. "Right Dedenne?"

_"Dedenne!"_

"I'll admit, this is rather charming," Serena said.

"Yeah, I agree with her," Hau said. "But this place will never be as charming as you, Lillie."

"Thanks, sweetie," Lillie replies before kissing her boyfriend square on the lips.

"I wish my family was here to see this," Lana uttered.

"I heard this region is known for its legendary curries," Mallow declared. "I want to learn how to make them as they could easily make my family's restaurant greater than it ever has."

"This place is better than I thought" Sophocles mumbled.

"It could be better." Kiawe simply said.

"Ok," Gladion stated. the tournament is being held here in Motostoke City in the Gym. Let's get going."

They traveled for a while in Motostoke City, checking out all that the location offered before setting foot into the gym, ready for battle.

**At the Same Time**

Ash and Sun were entering the city's gym. "Ok, let's get ready for this tournament," Ash shouted.

"I agree with you, man," Sun stated before noticing people he knew all too well. "Wait a minute. Is that-"

"Holy shit. The traitors have arrived. We shouldn't do anything, though. We can't raise suspicion to any of them."

"You're right. Let's just ignore them." The heroes continued with their travel before getting into the V.I.P. room, reserved for only the Gym Leaders and the Champion of the region. Why? They became good friends with all of them, and now they were ready to reveal to them their true identities.

"Hey, Leon," Sun stated. "Can we ask you to do something?"

"Yeah, Elias." The champion calmly said. "What do you guys want?"

"Can you please send Gym Leader Sabrine Natsume of Saffron City here. We want her because we need her to prove something to you guys."

"What do you two want to reveal?"

"We'll tell you after she gets here," Ash exclaimed.

"Alright."

Leon got up and walked into the Kanto V.I.P. section of the stadium. "Um, Miss Natsume?"

"Yes?" Sabrina said.

"Would you please follow me? I need you for a friend of mine who needs something only you could provide."

"OK."

When Sabrina entered the V.I.P room, she was greeted by two men, one of them with a Pikachu on his shoulder, which reminded her of a certain fellow.

"Hello, Miss Natsume." One of the men stated maturely. My name is Alexander Kent, and this is my brother, Elias Miller. We have called for you as your psychic powers may be needed."

"Of course. What do you need?

"Do you remember the day Professor Samuel Oak declared Ash Ketchum as a criminal for Pokemon abuse, as well as Elio Mizuki and Delia Ketchum were branded as criminals?"

"Yes, of course, I have."

"What if we were to tell you that he lied?"

"Well, I don't know what to say. On one hand, I've known Ash personally and based on my experiences with him, I feel like he couldn't have done it. But on the other hand, I believe Oak would never do something that low. What makes you say something like that?"

"Well, you should believe us, for we saw everything unfold." The two men got rid of their masks and shocked everyone in the room. It was Ash and Elio, the wanted men, alive and breathing. How?

"Ash? Is that you?" Sabrina stammered.

"Yeah, it is. And we want to tell you what happened. Sabrina, once we finish speaking, please use your powers to show that we aren't lying."

"Got it."

Ash and Sun proceeded to tell everything that happened during that day and Sabrina checked into their memories to know if they are lying. The results shocked virtually everyone. They weren't lying.

"How dare they!?" Bea roared, nearly breaking a table in the process.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened." Nessa calmly said.

"They will pay for this," Leon said.

And just when everyone thought it couldn't get crazier, there was a scream at the doors, which was left open, and the person that made it was none other than one of the traitors, Serena Yvonne.

"Ash?!" Serena yelled as she saw her old friend right in front of her.

"Serena?!" Ash stammered, questioning how they found this location. But before he can say anything else, she launched herself into his arms and started to cry.

"What the heck is going on?" Sun thought in his head. "Why is one of those traitors here, let alone crying in Ash's arms?"

"Serena?" Ash said. "Why are you here?"

Serena cried for a full minute before responding. "I wanted to tell Allistar something, and it was that I was forced to betray you."

This made everyone's mouth instantly go agape. One of the criminals was forced to turn on him? Why?

"What happened?"

"Well, on the day before the betrayal, I was at home with my mom when I heard the door open. I looked and saw a few of your so-called friends holding firearms, aiming right at me and my mom's head. We immediately freaked out and I quietly asked why were they here. They said they couldn't afford anyone of your companions to side with you as it could jeopardize everything for them, so they threatened to kill us unless I helped them. Fearing for our lives, we agreed. Since then, I have always loathed their names and swore to get revenge on them, as well as avenge you. And just a few hours ago, I saw Allistar and learned that he was good friends with the Champion, so I asked him for help on a "certain issue" I dealt with in the past. That was the betrayal. When I saw the Champion and Sabrina leave, I decided to follow them to find Allistar. And here you are, alive and breathing alongside your friend. I'm sorry for saying all those things. I promise I'll make it up."

Sabrina checked Serena's mind to see if she was lying, and then said: "She is being honest."

This gave everybody feelings of sadness and sorrow towards Serena for all the pain she went through, but also hatred and disgust towards the traitors for doing such a vile act. Ash was the first to speak up after this revelation.

"Hey, I forgive you, Serena."

"You do?"

"Yeah. In all honesty, you were the person I loved the most out of all the girls that traveled with me, and I never found someone like you for years. So what I am saying is, I want to start all over. Serena Yvonne, do you want to be my friend again?"

Serena took a second to respond. "Yes!" she quietly said before hugging him, and she was happy for the first time in years.

"It's good to have you back," Ash said before he began to cry. He eventually stopped and spoke again. "Serena, a lot has changed over the years, you know. But thankfully, some things remain the same. Say hello to Pikachu."

"Hi, Pikachu! Good to see you!"

_"Pika-Pika!" _it said as it jumped into her arms and embraced an old friend.

"Oh. Who's this?" Serena asked.

"Alola, Ms. Yvonne." the person asked. "I am Elio Mizuki, but please, call me Sun."

"Nice to meet you, too. Wait a second, aren't you the person that beat Ash in the Alola League, as well as the guy that stood by Ash during that day? Now that I think about it, isn't your sister one of the traitors, as well?"

"To answer all of your questions, yes. I beat Ash, stayed by his side, and my sister turned on me."

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble that you had to go through."

"Hey, I forgive you."

Ash decided to speak up. "Serena, I hate to bother you, but the ceremony is about to start. You should get going so nobody thinks something is up. The last thing any of us needs is for you to get into deep trouble."

"All right. I'll see you later, Ash."

**That's all, folks! The unknown figure has been revealed and fixed her relations with Ash. I know, I know, the whole "Blackmailed" cliche has been done before, but this time, I took a different approach to it, and instead have her be the main pairing with Ash. Secondly, I know Spiritomb isn't in Galar, so I decided that Sun caught him in a special way, which will be revealed in a future chapter. Stay tuned, as the journey continues!**

**Edit: I made some slight changes today as I felt the story had a few issues as I read it over. A couple of reviews criticized how I made the Ash pairing feel forced and that it happened too quickly. I realized my mistake, so I got rid of any references to it. Serena will still date Ash though, albeit over time as the story progresses as to make it feel natural. As a side note, the poll finished yesterday and Nessa won. Prepare to see it in the future.**


	3. Poll

Hey guys, this is not a new chapter, this is just an announcement. For your information, I am making a poll to determine who should I pair Sun with, as I honestly have no clue who to pick. There are 5 choices and you can vote for only two of them, or you can write a review. It should end this Saturday. I am working on the next chapter and will release it as soon as possible. Signing off for now.


End file.
